The Witch, the Rancher and the Teddy Bear
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Standing in front of her large teddy bear, the Witch Princess Cornet keeps trying to cast the same spell over and over with no success. That changes when a certain blonde haired young man comes for a visit.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I wanted to write something like this for a long time, so I decided now is the time to it! There are spoilers for one Witch Princess' yellow heart events, but it is not word for word. This oneshot is dedicated to Awesome Rapidash!**

It was a clear day on Sunny Island and the Witch Princess, named Cornet, was standing in front of her large teddy bear. There were many teddy bears around the hut, but she was hoping to use the large one for a spell she was trying to cast. However, she couldn't help sighing in frustration.

How long had she been trying this stupid spell? All day it felt like, which was pretty much true. The blonde haired witch didn't know why the spell wasn't working like it should. She stood there for a moment with a hand to her chin as though to think.

"Hm… maybe I'm missing something," Cornet murmured thoughtfully.

The red eyed witch looked over her shoulder when she heard the knock on the wooden door. Then the door slowly opened and a familiar looking blonde haired farmer poked his head in. "Hello, Cornet," he greeted cheerfully. "May I come in?"

A huge grin crossed Cornet's face as soon as she saw the green eyed rancher. "Oh, Mark! Perfect timing! I have a request for you!"

"A request?" Mark repeated curiously and opened the door some more so he could walk inside. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, there is a spell of mine that I have been working on all day, and I can't seem to get it right," the Witch Princess explained. "Will you help?"

Mark closed the wooden door behind him and walked forward a little bit. Cornet needed help with a spell? He had no idea what this spell could do, and yet, he was curious. Mostly because Cornet didn't tell him exactly what it was. "Well, sure. It is within my abilities to do so."

"Wonderful!" Cornet gushed. She walked toward Mark and gently took the young rancher's hand and led him over to her large teddy bear. "This will be easy. All you have to do is stand here, and don't move."

"Sounds simple enough," Mark agreed with a nod of his head.

Cornet grinned and let go of his hand and took a few steps backwards. Now that Mark was here, maybe that spell of hers would go smoothly! She found out about this spell in a spellbook she had, and it told her what was needed to do the spell correctly. All you needed was an object of some sort, preferably a doll or a stuffed animal and one person. But what the spell did, she didn't know. The book was so old, and some of the words were smudged.

The blonde haired witch chanted the words as she did many times before today and clapped her hands. There was a flash of blinding light, letting her know that she had finally did the spell correctly! Mark gasped when the light filled the room, but it didn't last too long. The light finally faded and everything seemed the same so far.

"Let's see… I wonder what happened," Cornet whispered curiously as she glanced at Mark. The rancher still didn't move, like he was a statue or something. Confused, she walked around the young rancher, wondering what was keeping him so still.

"Um, Mark, you can move now," she informed him, but yet the young man didn't move a single muscle.

Now, the Witch Princess stood on the other side of the young man. Curiously, she reached out to tap him, and with just one little touch, his body fell to the ground! And if that wasn't startling enough, her giant teddy bear turned his head to look at her.

"Cornet?" a familiar voice seemed to float out of the big stuffed animal.

The blonde haired witch's eyes widened in surprise. "Mark? Is that you in there?"

"Yeah, it's me," the young rancher's voice replied as the giant bear nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh, I must have somehow placed you into the bear!" the crimson eyed witch gasped.

"No kidding," Mark agreed from within the bear.

"Here, let me fix it," Cornet quickly offered. She ran to the old spellbook and started to flip the pages as quickly as she could. If there was a spell to do something like place your soul into a stuffed animal, there had to be some way to reverse it!

Finally, she found the spell that she was looking for. According to what she was reading, this was pretty easy to fix! Quickly she chanted the words on the page and snapped her fingers. There was another flash of light, which faded away pretty quickly.

Cornet dropped the book and rushed over to Mark's side. "Mark? Mark, are you okay?"

A small groan came from Mark's body and the young rancher slowly opened his emerald green eyes. "Yeah, I think so."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," Cornet apologized guiltily. "I didn't know that would happen."

"Oh no, it's okay," Mark said quickly as he rose to his feet. "I mean, look at me. I'm alright, aren't I? That and I didn't mind helping you. You know… I…" the blonde haired farmer blushed. "You know, that I… would do anything for you."

Cornet, surprised by hearing Mark's words, also blushed. She never expected the young rancher to say something like that. He truly was different than other mortals she knew!


End file.
